The persuit of daddy
by Mecha-pony
Summary: In a time where The two sisters feud for the right to rule Equestria, a young stallion by the name of Golden Midas Touch searches through all the war and chaos in the once beautiful landscape that was Equestria while attempting to keep his head out of battle as well as his body from being six feet under. NLR vs. SE inspired fanfiction.


**Hello, so I have been participating in a Role Playing forum, if you guys seen the little clop fic I wrote, then you would know it is set in the Lunar Republic Solar Empire. But since I have made some progress in making a story. I decided that I shall write some stuff similar to the events concerning my characters as well as characters my ponies have encountered. If you want to see how the roleplay goes down as well as possibly participate, check out the form!**

Welcome to Equestria, now you may remember a peaceful, timid and prosperous country of ponies of various types, Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth. But if you were to now to see the country you would see refugees, POW camps, hardship, stallions and ponies fighting with and against each other in the name of two princesses. The two sisters rather, Celestia of the sun and Luna of the moon. Each sister held a special power, that being what they were to use together the sun and the moon to sustain the life and balance that was the planet. However, peace is not held between the two sisters as they are now locked in a feud of differences in opinions, thoughts and beliefs on how Equestria should be handled. Celestia being the ruler of Equestria would have always had her way on how to control the country. On the return of Luna however, Luna had been given the opportunity by her sister to rule along side her which she accepted. Unfortunately because Luna was not with Celestia in the two thousand years that she had ruled, she had no experience in what has differed from the old ways. Things like the changes in handling (or hoofing rather) lawful events, economic developments and such of the now present time. Her own understanding of how things were to be handled were to Celestia brash and indifferent to the ways were handled now. Celestia had forgotten of how things were back in the time she was still around, because of this Celestia saw it as Luna's own form of rebellion against her. The fact that Celestia saw it as rebellion and Luna seeing it as the way things are supposed to be, the two differing ideas lead to a conflict between to the two sisters. Celestia claimed that she was trying to turn the kingdom into something more barbaric, where Luna believes she was trying to restore it to its proper way. Both sisters had something wrong with their accusations but neither wanted to listen to each other and hear each other out. As a result, lies and rumours began to spread about Cantorlot about the two from guards of the Lunar and Celestial order after hearing what was said by them in their times of privacy, because of how disgusted of each other they seemed to be. They claimed to no longer wanting to rule with each other, but neither of them wanted to step down from the throne. As a result, more feuding occurred and eventually the lunar guards began to fight the celestial guards and caused a civil brawl between those who believed in what Luna says and what Celestia says. The battle that took place that day in Cantorlot transpired into hatred between the two sisters and because they no longer wanted to be around each other, they became separate parties. The New Lunar Republic and The Solar Empire. As for the Mane six in all this? Well, lets just say when all the events occurred. They were out of country trying to fix a certain problem in another country and upon return to discover the wage of war upon them, they were horrified to see how much had happened in the matter of time they had left. So what else could they do but take a side, even if it meant they weren't all on the same side they still retain spirit of harmony within each of them, but now it will be difficult to have such a thing as harmony in a country divided amongst itself.

 **K so that was basically my perception of how such a conflict could begin and making back story for how this happened. On onto the actually story and the following of my characters.**

A yellow stallion came out from some bushes on the edge of the Everfree forest, in his mane was a rat which had a cut in its right eye. Making it keep it closed, the rat looked out in the same direction as the yellow stallion did. Towards a town called Ponyville, the stallion looked at it with a smile seeing how it was another place to rest at as well as see if anypony knew where his father was. That was all that this stallion wanted in the world, to be with his father and hopefully convince him to move themselves out of the country to a country without war. He would certainly hope to find his father alive in all this, as he had no clue if his father was alive or not. He was too determined to follow through with his desire to find his father and make his way to where ever his father may be.

"This places looks great!" He said excited. He looked at his rat. "Are you ready to go to our next town Ratty?" He said to the rat. "Yes I am." Squeaked the rat. This stallion had gained the ability to communicate with rats as well as many other forms of rodents and even command them to his bidding. This was validated when he turned around to the large amount of squeaking heard behind him, sure enough there was hundred upon hundred of rats and mice all behind him waiting on him. "Oh thanks for your help guys, but Ratty and I have to keep going on our own now." The yellow stallion squeaked out to them. The rats and mice quickly dispersed after being told to leave saying "goodbye" and "see you next time". The yellow stallion turned his attention back to the town, which appeared to be much more intact then anywhere else he had seen in Equestria in the last four years. Crossing the wastelands was not too difficult for the yellow stallion as he had done it numerous times. He walked towards the town.

He was nearing the first building he could see which was a small quaint cottage loaded with all the bird feeders and houses that any bird could ever want. There was a little bridge on it which seemed to be untouched by the destruction and war that the nation encapsulated it in. He crossed it seeing the sky starting to become cloudy and ominous and would ask if they could stay at this cottage until the coming rain passed. He went up to the door and knocked on it with his hoof, he could hear some noise inside. It did not open all the way at first, he could see a smaller yet older mare, not like really old though. Just probably five years or so older then him. Her mane was long and pink and her coat was yellow, she peeked her head out from the side and asked.

"Y-yes?" "Hi, uhmm. The clouds are looking like they are going to bring a storm, can I stay here till it passes?" "Why don't you go back to Ponyville?" She asked more curiously then demanding. "I don't live in Ponyville, I am actually just passing through and going around looking for somepony." At this the door opened up to the yellow stallion, she looked at him for a minute as if to check that he wasn't armed or something. "Wouldn't you pass through Ponyville?" "Actually I came out of the forest there." He said this pointing with his hoof at the forest. She looked at him surprised and with a little concern. "Oh! Is that why your glasses are broken?" She asked. "No, they were always like that." His glasses were bent where the glass meets the arms of the glasses, indicating that the stallion had them for quite some time. "Oh so, you weren't attacked in the forest?" "No I had my friends of the forest protecting me." He said happily. "You have friends in the forest? Who are they?" She asked. "Oh well, there is this fellow. Come on out Ratty!" He nudged his large and tangled mane, his rat pal came out of his mane sticking his head out. It squeaked to her. "Hello." It said to her. "Hi there little guy!" She said trying to make the rat feel good. "Oh aren't you just so cute." She said putting her hoof out for him to step onto. He stepped out of the stallions mane and onto this hoof. The stallion looked at this as a sign of acceptance that he was friends with rats and such and then asked again. "So, may I come in?" She looked at him again and probably thought about it for a moment and said. "Okay, but only until the storm passes okay?" He smiled with glee. "Yaaah! Thank you!" He said excited. She was startled by this sudden burst of happiness, like it was something she hadn't seen in awhile. She moved aside for him to come in.

Upon entering she said. "Please wipe your hooves on the mat okay?" She asked. "Oh sure." He stood on the mat laid out and wiped his hooves for the next two minutes, in that time he looked around. He really liked what he saw. He saw many different kinds of animals from ferrets to wheasls, birds of many kinds and much more creatures he couldn't quite put a name to. He said. "Wow, this is really cool!" He said becoming more excited. "How many pets do you own?" He asked. She looked back to him. "Oh I don't own any pets, there just passing there time here." A ferret came up to her, she lowered her head to it which it rubbed its head against her. "They are just so friendly to me that they keep coming back and keep me company too." The stallion couldn't help but beam at this. After he finished wipping his hooves on the mat, he stepped forward and the first thing to happen was the ferret looking at him. "Hi there little fellow. My name is Golden. Whats yours?" He squabbled something to him, He couldn't understand it. But the mare seemed to understand as she said. "He said his name is Geffory." He looked at her surprised. "You can speak to ferrets?" She giggled. "Actually I can talk to all animals." He looked to Ratty who was chasing around another mouse. "Hey Ratty!" He stopped at his voice and squeaked looking at him. "Yes Golden?" "Can you talk to this mare?" He scampered over to her and looked up to her and spoke in his rat language. "Hello mare, my name is Ratty. Do you Solar Empire or New Lunar Republic?"

She spoke almost as soon as he finished and said. "My name is Fluttershy, and I enjoy cheese too." Golden looked at her confused. "No, he asked if you Solar Empire or New Lunar Republic not if you liked cheese or not." She looked at him worried. "Wait, what makes you think he said that?" "I can understand him and a lot of other rats too, they seem to follow me and listen to what I say too." She seemed to get a little smile and said. "Really, can you show me? If you want that is." "Oh definatley." He cleared his throat. He then began to squeak. "Hellos my rat and mice friends." All the rats and mice stopped what they were doing and looked at him and squeaked. "Hello!" The joined squeak was loud and and it made Fluttershy step back. "Oh my, that was really loud." She said putting a hoof in her ear. All the rats and mice looked at him waiting for him to speak again. "I want all the grey rats to stand on the backs of the white rats. Can you do that please?" Almost instantly all the grey rats climbed on top of all the white rats, demonstrating his power over rodents. He looked at Fluttershy who looked at him a little scared, her ears were close to flopping down. "Uhhm, what... did you ask?" "I asked all the grey ones to stand on top of the white ones." She looked at him worried. "You have a really powerful talent." "Yeah, I know. It startled me at first when I found out I can do that." He said rubbing the back of his neck when he spoke. "But you seem to have the same power, so. I think I am safe to show you this, you won't tell anypony right?" He asked hopefully. "Sure, It's not like I will see you again right?" "No, unless you want to." "W-what?" She said confused. "You know, like friends do or something, would you like to be friends?" She nodded. "I guess so, but you would be gone tomorrow wouldn't you?" Golden watched a little fly circle around his head for a moment, it made him think as to how long it had been since he had gotten clean.

"I would be, but you know. When I find my daddy, I can come back every now and then." "Your looking for your father? Well I hope you find him and get away from this awful war." She said slightly louder, seeming to gain confidence. "It's the first thing I plan to do when I find him. I want me and him to gather up as much bits that he has and move out of this place." He sighed. "I am going to miss Equestria, I was born here and I hope this conflict doesn't last until I die because I want to come back." He sat down on the sofa he could see in the living room. She followed after him and sat on the sofa too. "I know what you mean, I don't really want to be involved with the war either but I help keep the peace in our small province." "This is a province?" Asked Golden surprised. "Yeah, we kinda separated from the rest of Equestria because ponyvile wanted nothing to do with the war after it began so we are an independent province." "Cool." He said.

Lightning struck outside. Causing Golden to flinch, and Fluttershy to give off a quiet gasp and quickly turn to the window frightened. She sighed in relief. Golden saw this and said. "It startles me too when lightning strikes, but a pegusus once told me that its hard to get hit by lightning when your on the ground or in a building." She closed her eyes and said. "Oh I know it's just so scary sometimes because its so loud." "It's scarier for me considering I can't find shelter sometimes and I get caught in the storms." The rain could be heard striking the roof almost like little stones trickling on the roof. Golden looked her in the face, making her look down a bit. Golden wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable, it's just normally the way he would talk to ponies by looking them. It felt more respectful to him to look at them then to look around or not speak clearly.

"Uhmm, Fluttershy? Can I ask you something? I know I only just met you and I may be asking too much but... do you have a shower or bath I could use? I haven't cleaned myself in a couple of weeks." She opened her eyes wide. "Oh sure you can, just please don't be heavy on the hot water. It cost more nowadays to use power and I am trying to use as little as possible." "So I have another Question, where would I sleep?" "The guest room, I can show you it if you want." Golden got up from the couch and said with enthusiasm. "Show me the way!"

While Golden was taking a bath which Fluttershy was so kind enough to allow him to take, she began to make some tea. Ratty, came up to her next to the stove on the counter. She looked at him after she put the tea pot on. "Hi Fluttershy, you didn't answer my question earlier." He squeaked. She tried really hard to figure out what he said, thankfully she figured out what he said. "Oh I don't take sides, thankfully everypony knows I am a pacifistic and I don't want to hurt anypony physically." She stated. "Oh... do you have any nuts?" He asked. After a moment of carefully thinking out the different pitches in his squeaks she replied. "I do, do you like cashews?" He closed his other eye and squeaked happily. "I do like cashews." She looked at his right eye, she looked at it a little curious. "Whats wrong with your right eye? Is it damaged?" He put his right claw on his eye. "Yeah, I fell on a piece of pointy wood once and it poked my eye out." "Goodness! That must have hurt." She said with a hoof to her mouth in shock. "It did, but Golden was there and he took me to a mare who could take it out, they made it so I couldn't open my eye again since I can't use it. If it wasn't for Golden I think I would be dead." He squeaked. She smiled. "Well you two must be good friends." "Were best buds!" He squeaked happily. "He's the best guy I have ever met, he so truthful and he keeps his promises to everypony!" "Reminds me of a friend of mine." "Yeah, but he does have a few problems." "So does everypony, and as long as you can look past the problems that a pony has you can appreciate the pony behind them."

Golden moved a small amount of sud around in the tub, he missed being in a tub ever since he was eight. Ever since he had been taking showers and the entire time he missed the feeling of joy he got from relaxing in a tub. He hadn't been able to relax ever since he went into the forest. All the monsters he heard of kept him on edge from the manticores to the hydras, it all made him nervous and afraid every time he heard a noise that he couldn't put his hoof on what animal it might be. "Glad I am out of the forest." He said to himself, he did however miss all the rat and mice friends he made in the forest. They knew they couldn't be with him on the rest of his adventure but they still wanted to be part of it, so they gave him the call of the rodents which they could both hear and obey and come to Goldens aid whenever he needed.

He saw the small radio on the stool next to the tub. He turned it on with his horn. _To bad they couldn't be hear today, bless their souls to pieces. But our next story is the large gathering of rats and mice that have formed an unusual pack in the Everfree forest, one pony comments that the large gathering could be an evolutionary strategy to raid food supplies of camps in the forest that may or may not be there. Or to overwhelm large prey and subdue a larger mammal for food as rats are omnivores and can eat meat but prefer other foods like cheese and vegetation like wheat. The last time this large grouping of rats and mice have been seen they were headed towards our little capital town of Ponyville. The Peacekeeper captain, Camo Greens has informed us that they are taking every necessary precautions to prevent the rats from coming into the town and damaging, or destroying food supplies and growth._ "Hehe, I wonder what rats are doing all the way out here." He then remembered that the rats were escorting him out here. "Oh right." He changed the stations till he came across some modern music station. _Next we have some Sapphire Shorts with a new single called, A bullet for a heart._

After about two minutes of cleaning himself Golden got out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel that Fluttershy had provided him. After of which he smelled his coat which smelled for the first time in over four years, clean. "Ahhh, nice." He smiled with glee. "I am going to have to return the favour to her some day, I will remember it." He put the towel in a hamper. As soon as he opened the door, a small rabbit looked up at him unamused. "Hi there. How are you today little guy?" He shrugged his little rabbit shoulders. "I am having a good day, hopefully you will have one for the rest of the day." Another lighting bolt stroke somewhere in the distance. Making Golden flinch. "Even if it is raining."

Golden came back out to the living room, he could see that she had made some tea. He was delighted to see this and he quite frankly couldn't believe it. "Did you make tea for me?" He asked looking at the small glass. She nodded, Golden looked genuinely happy and almost gay about it when he said. "I can't believe it, I have never been treated so kindly before other then my own mother." He stopped with a flash of his mother dropping to the ground in his mind when he was a foal. He wasn't going to be able to stop thinking about it now for a long time now. "Golden? Are you okay?" Asked Fluttershy curious about why he was just standing there not moving. He returned from his thoughts and looked at Fluttershy and said. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine just thinking back." Golden came over to the chair that sat next to the sofa which Fluttershy laid upon. He used his horn to bring the tea to him, he sipped it lightly unsure if it was going to be hot or not. Which it wasn't too hot, it tasted of honey and mint. "So Fluttershy. Do you live here?" Asked Golden making conversation, he looked right at her making her feel a little rushed to answer as well as slightly awkward. "Yes." She said without adding anything else. "Wow this place is really cool." Fluttershy felt very off set by his small pupils and his bright happy appearance. "Thank y-you." She said, quickly. "How long have you lived here for?" "Almost seven years I think." She said quickly. Golden himself could sense something, not negative but not positive. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Her eyes looked at him curiously. "What? No nothing is wrong." She said now looking away from him. Golden couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with him since it typically was him in most of his conversations with mares and stallions. "Are you sure? Am I saying something wrong?" "No i-it's not that..." She trailed off. "Well can you tell me please? Its better to be honest then let it keep bothering you." She spoke fast as if what was bothering her couldn't leave quick enough.

"ItsjustyoureyesareverysmallandyouseemtoohappyanditsverycreepyandyoukeeplookingatmyfaceanditmakesmefeeluncomfortableandIwouldaskifyoucouldstopplease?" Golden looked at her a little stunned. "Uhm... if you don't mind." She finished looking at the ground. Golden then said carefully. "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when I look you in the face. It's just I do that because to me and it seems to a lot of ponies seem respectful when you look directly at them when you talk to them. You forgive me I hope." He finished looking down at the ground in shame. She looked back up at him and saw how bad he may feel because he made her feel uncomfortable in her home. "Oh I forgive you just don't look right at me okay?" She said with a small smile. "Okay then." "So Golden, you have been travelling a lot haven't you? Whats it like out there beyond Ponyville?"

Golden recalled the time he went through Las Pegus and almost got beaten up by a Lunar Republic supporter because he looked like Solar Empire recruit. She listen to his story closely, not interrupting to ask questions. He mentioned how he had to teloport away several times since he was being tailed by a unicorn. Luckily his magic reserve filled unusually fast for a unicorn and easily out teloported the recruiter who fainted from over exerting his magic abilities. "I don't know why no Unicorn can use magic as fast as I can or why I don't run out of magic. Or even why my horn is bent the way it is." He said looking at his curved horn. "But it's helped me out a lot over the years of travel since I had to leave the orphanage." "You were an orphan? That's so sad to hear." "I was never adopted." He added feeling slightly down. Her face became saddened by his past. "I am so sorry to hear that, but not too many ponies have been thinking about having a family in this time." "I know, I never thought to much about being in a family anyways, I just want to find my father and live with him." She wasn't sure if she was going out of line saying it but she said it anyway. "Haven't you thought of just focusing on yourself?" "Focusing on myself?" "Well, by the looks of yourself you aren't really in the condition to travel." She said referring to his body form. Which was extremely thin and boney. "And to be honest, you don't look exactly to the part of being in fights with Lunar Republic. Wouldn't it be more smart to just focus on having a job? I mean you're cutie mark does mean something along the lines of money right? What are you good at?"

Goldens past has had many jobs and little time at them, some because he had no prior experience at them, some because his own happy glass-half-full attitude made him a creepy pony to others as it was none stop, making him somepony to let go frequently. He tried but it never works out for him. "My mark really doesn't make sense, I am not good at anything." He said unhappy. "I'm sure you are good at something, you just need to think back." Thinking back was something Golden did not liked to do, every time he thought back he was reminded of all of the bad things in his life. The death of his mother, the sudden disappearance of his closest friend Petunia that of which before the orphanage burned down was becoming his filyfriend. He and her were going to travel together and find their parents together but such a thing didn't happen because she disappeared after the fire, he never found her making him depressed for the first month on his own.

There was also the pain of losing ponies he knew to the war. From the orphanage caretakers to the people who donated frequently to his orphanage. They all got caught up in the tide of war and are either dead or missing. He talked to them all the time when they visited the orphanage to see how there donations were helping, he missed the orphanage. It was the next best thing to being with his father, which he intended on finding, he had no idea what he was going to do if he found out his father was dead.

He did however have some good in his past. He had met Ratty, his little rat friend which had never left his side ever since he saved him from certain death. Then there was the ponies that have been kind to him and helped him in his past, like the mare who bought him glasses learning that he had vision problems. He never knew the name of the mare or what they did for a living to buy the glasses for him, but he talked to her and explained how he couldn't see further then three meters from his eyes. He was also told that his horn abnormality was special as it had never been seen before anywhere in the existence of unicorns. The pony to tell him this was a master wizard who was on the street as well, just as poor as Golden. Looking at Golden made him jittery babbling something about being a descendent of somepony and his horn made him entitled to something somewhere, but he cared more about his father more then anything else and continued his search. He found out about the stallion was a master wizard after reading in the news paper that he found that the stallion had died of old age and was determined to be over 100 years old. As for how he got his cutie mark he wished not to remember the tale.

"There was no reason for me getting my cutie mark at the time I got it, I just got it." He said trying to push the thought as far back in his head as possible. She looked at him slightly concerned. "Are you sure? I'm sure you just need to think harder." She said. "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about this." He looked at her with a face that readied sadness. Which she took as something he wasn't ready to discuss yet. "Okay, well how about where your headed? Are you going to anywhere specifically to find your father?" "No I just travel and I ask around for my father, he is tall. Has a bright green coat, and a brown mane and tail with brown eyes, he is a unicorn. Have you seen him?" She shook her head no. "Okay. Tell me something Golden, I know I shouldn't ask this but Ratty tells me you have some other issues. Do you feel like talking about them?" He looked at her half scared and half sad. She tried to reassure him. "Please, I know I am not a therapist or any of the sort. I am more of a vet, but I am a good listener too and from what Ratty as told me you sound like you need some pony to talk to." "I'm fine, I am." He said unsure if he should talk to her about things or not. She was still a stranger to him even though she was a friend to him. "You don't sound to sure about that." she mentioned. "I am, really." He said again. She looked at him for a moment and not wanting to irritate him she backed off from the subject and then said. "Well, the storm is going to last through the night and all the animals have gone to sleep, can I ask you one more thing Golden?" "Okay, go ahead." "while your out there, if you see a Mare who stands about as tall as I do and is white and has a curled purple mane. Can you tell her I miss her and want to see her soon?" He nodded his head. "Thank you." Golden yawned, he sipped the last bit of his tea and put it down on the table. "Thank you for the tea, it was just like how my mom used to make it." The second mentioning of his mom made him almost make his heart stop and his brain flashed once more of the memory. "Your mom?" "My... mommy." He started.

He explained how his mother worked with Celestia as her political advisory, her mom was a smart mare who loved his father because of his strong heart and his values. They had him and he went to school until he apparently was discovered to have some sort of crazy powerful talent for magic, and switched by invitation to the Cantorlot school for gifted unicorns. They were robbed one day and because his mother couldn't take it she had a heart attack right in front of him. Golden was taking away form the scene by his father and they left the same day, His father became ill along the way and for all Golden knew he might have died from the sickness considering he brought him to the orphanage. Golden felt his tears coming out of his eyes as he explained how his father told him to come find him when he was older whether he was asleep too or not. Fluttershy felt sorry for Golden, he had had such a terrible life. Golden was given a comforting embrace by Fluttershy, who calmly said it was okay to cry. She couldn't help but let some of her own tears come out, she couldn't help but feel emotional about it. "I miss my mommy!" Said Golden choking tears down the back of Fluttershy. She calmly went shhh. He cried for about ten minutes until all the crying was over with. After of which she looked at him and said. "There is a lot of bad in this world, a lot of ponies would give up if they were in your position, but you have carried on for so long Golden. A normal stallion would have given up years ago, you are something different Golden." She smiled. "You are special, very special. You don't give up, don't ever give up." He smiled himself and hugged her. "Thank you Fluttershy." He sniffed.

A hour later Golden was in the guest bed, he blew out the candle and laid his head down on the pillow. He could sleep easier getting what he had talked about off his chest. He slept in a matter of mintues.


End file.
